Aftermath
by gayprid3nosham3
Summary: Finn knows something is wrong with Blaine after Blaine sings teenage dream. He later confronts him about it and the night is full of awkward moments! (If Finn did move to New York, The big Don't Speak scene never happened, and Blaine never cheated.) Rated M for minor swearing and sexual encounters. Blinn/Flaine, minor mentions of Finchael and Klaine)
1. Chapter 1: Close Call

**Pairing: Blaine & Finn (Flaine, Blinn)**

**Summary: Finn knows something is wrong with Blaine after there (If the big Don't Speak scene never happened, Finn did move to New York, and Blaine never cheated)**

"You make me, feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream," Blaine sang, almost in tears. Finn observed this and was clearly heart broken to see the senior like this. Finn glanced at Kurt who also seemed to notice the disturbance. As he finished, Rachael decided to stay longer with Brody and Kurt. Finn not feeling like staying, asked Blaine if he wanted to head back to the apartment with him. Blaine agreed and told Rachael that Blaine will just bunk with him and she can go with Kurt. Rachael oddly agreed with out question, but Finn blamed the alcohol.

As Finn and Blaine walked to the apartment, Finn said, "What's wrong man? Why did you get so emotional back there?" Blaine looked nervous and said, "What are you talking about? I was just trying to show Kurt how much I love him." "No, Blaine. There was clearly something wrong." Finn said looking at Blaine seriously. They sat down by the fountain and Blaine put his head in his hands. "I don't feel the same way I did back then. I feel Kurt and I are growing apart. I don't feel loved anymore. I've tried calling and texting and emailing and he never responds," Blaine said sobbing. "Hey, man. Come here." Finn said and pulled Blaine into a bear hug. Blaine started crying deeply into Finn's shoulders. As Blaine was crying, Finn noticed he forgot his phone at the bar. "Shit! Blaine here is the apartment key. I need to go back to the bar to grab my phone. Blaine took the key, got up and headed to the complex. Finn ran to the bar, not wanting Blaine to be alone. As he got in he saw something horrifying. There was Rachael, heavily making out with Brody. Filled with rage, Finn ran up to Brody, took him off of Rachael, and punched him in the face. Rachael clearly not drunk, shrunk for getting caught. "Why Rachael? I thought you loved me." Finn grabbed his phone and before he left said, "I guess not," and Finn left.

As Finn got to his apartment, he saw Blaine already in bed reading. Making himself a couple shots of scotch, he downed them and got in bed. Finn started to cry as he said, "Blaine, Rachael made out with that Brody guy and we broke up." Blaine clearly shocked hugged Finn as he began to cry. "I don't understand why." Finn cried in his arms, but after a while Blaine realized he passed out. "He shouldn't have taken those shots," Blaine mumbled to himself, as he took off Finn's shoes, shirt, and pants. Blaine couldn't help but notice the slight bulge underneath Finn's boxers. Shaking Finn to see if he was awake, Blaine slowly crept his hand through the slit of the boxers, felling Finn's monstrous length. Blaine slowly caressed Finn. Finn quickly became hard. Blaine looked at Finn as he slowly slid Finn's cock out of the boxers and started to pump it slowly. As Blaine did this, Finn grumbled and turned over. Not wiling to give up quite yet. Blaine crossed over and took Finn's cock in his hands again. Finn's dick slowly leaked, and Blaine took that as an invitation to be daring, Blaine took Finn's cock in his mouth and started to slowly suck on it. Soon he was stopped by Finn's hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing man?" Finn asked not quite realizing the situation. "I, uh, was, uh, just checking out, uh, these cool boxers you have here." Blaine said very embarrassed. "Then why is my dick out?" Finn asked starting to put the puzzle pieces together. "Uh maybe it slid out." Blaine said. "Were you sucking me off?" Finn asked now completely awake. "No I was just…" Blaine stuttered. "Whatever," Finn said and went back to sleep. Blaine sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Thank God I dodged that bullet," Blaine mumbled, as he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**A/M: So what did you think? This is my first story so sorry about all of the spelling or grammer errors :/ Not sure when I will update, will need to see how many reviews i get... THANKS! :)**


	2. Neglected Feelings

**Pairing: Blaine & Finn (Flaine, Blinn)**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! My sister came in from the states for Christmas, being as I live in Asia for my work. I was busy spending time with her and her husband. Apologies! So this is the first really intimate chapter I've ever written so sorry if it's cheesy or bad. So anyways, this has been rated M for sexual behavior and language! Don't like dont read!**

** Neglected Feelings**

** Blaine got the first ticket he possibly could get back to Lima. After last nights experience, he didn't want to risk Finn remembering what had happened. So he got back and went to glee club as he always would, but got stopped cold when he saw Finn sitting there. "Finn, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he put his stuff down in the back. "I just couldn't stay there for now. Think maybe coming back here for a couple months can help me out." Finn said. As the other New Direction members greeted and hugged Finn, Mr. Shue came in announcing they needed to decide on the school musical. "How about Grease? Guys like it, girls like it, people like my mom like it. It's about high school, and growing up. Being true to your self. Plus the songs rock!" Finn said. "Good idea Finn," Mr. Shue said. "Finn is back!" Artie said, clapping.**

** After glee club, Finn pulled Blaine over. "Blaine, what are you doing back? I thought you wanted to spend more time with Kurt?" Finn asked. "W-Well I didn't think that it would've been a good idea for me to miss anymore school than I already have. And also I needed to get back so I could audition for the musical." Blaine said, walking to his car. "Hey can I ask you something?" Finn asked. "Well I guess what's up Finn?" Blaine said putting his bag in the passenger seat of his Porsche. "It's about the night when we went to that karaoke bar. I think I had too much to drink and can't remember that much. All I remember is breaking up with Rachael." Good, Blaine thought, I can make something up. "Nothing major. We got back to your apartment, you did a couple shots, passed out, and went to bed." Blaine lied. "Oh. Then it must have been a weird dream, I dreamed you were… never mind. Anyways have a nice weekend, see you at auditions on Monday." And with that Finn left, giving Blaine a pat on the back before leaving. Blaine got in his car, and went home.**

** Sitting at his laptop, his phone rang. Checking the caller I.D. Kurt was calling. "Hi Kurt! Blaine said as he answered. "BLAINE ANDERSON! HOW DARE YOU COME TO NEW YORK, STAY FOR A DAY, AND THEN LEAVE WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOOD-BYE?" Kurt yelled. "Kurt, I'm so sorry! I had to get back to my parents!" Blaine lied. "THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING STRANGLY EVER SINCE I CAME TO NEW YORK. IT'S OVER BLAINE!" yelled Kurt before hanging up. Blaine was speechless. His entire life was falling apart right before his eyes. He had just lost the love of his life and also sheds the guilt of lying to Finn about what really happened that night. Blaine goes on his Facebook and changes his relationship status to "Single" and almost instantly Finn messaged him "Dude! so sorry… imp going to kick kurts ass!" Typical Finn, always caring if one of his friends got hurt. "Finn don't worry about it, I always saw this coming anyways," Blaine typed in. "Okay dude, hey you wanna meet up at Lima Bean for coffee, im buying!" Finn typed. Blaine smiled; Finn always knew a way to cheer him up. "Sure see you there in like 15 mins" Blaine typed in before signing off.**

** Blaine got in his car and drove to Lima Bean. Finn was there with two medium drips. Blaine sat down and said, "Thanks, Finn. I really appreciate this." "No prob man. I know exactly how you feel! How many times do you think I felt like this whenever Rachael and I broke up? And unlike you, I had no one to help me through it. I don't want to see you go through the same thing I did." Finn said taking a sip of his coffee. After a couple minutes of socializing, Finn said "Hey dude, wanna spend the night at my place, Burt and my mom are in D.C. doing some sorta government stuff. We could play some black ops 2 zombies?" "Sure that sounds great Finn," Blaine said, thinking it would be good to take his mind off of Kurt. "Ok, hey I need to go help Mr. Shue with sheet music for when we have callbacks, so you can go back to your house and grab your stuff. You can come over at like 7:30." Finn said. "Sure thing. Bye Finn," Blaine said before Finn left. After Blaine Finished his coffee, he drove home and gathered his things.**

** At 7:00 he left and got to Finn's house at 7:20. He knocked on the door, and Finn greeted him. "Hey dude. Just about to order some pizzas, anything specific you like?" Finn asked as he took Blaine's bag and brought to the stairs. "I will eat anything as long as it's not anchovies." Blaine said. "Hahahaha no problem about that! Ok you can go upstairs to my room and set up the game while I order the pizzas! I'll be up in a minute." Finn said as he grabbed his phone. Blaine grabbed his bag and ran up to Finn's room. He ran to Finn's PS3 and put in Black Ops 2. He got to the Zombies menu and waited for Finn. Finn called up and said he was on hold and Blaine could start, but Blaine said he could wait. As he waited, Blaine looked around. He looked at all the posters and looked through his music collection. He then set his eyes on Finn's gym bag. He unzipped it, and looked through it. He found Finn's jockstrap, and inhaled in Finn's man sweat. He had to admit that he had a ginormous crush on Finn, although he would never admit it. He suddenly heard Finn coming up the stairs and zipped up the bag. He ran to Finn's beanbags and put on the most natural face he could. "Hey sorry dude! Pizzas gonna be here in 10 minutes." Finn said grabbing his controller. They played till round 10 until the pizza came, and took a break to eat. **

** They continued playing till 8:00, getting to round 27 before Finn got down. "Hey you want a beer or something?" Finn asked. "You know what, what vodka do you have?" Blaine asked. "Uh, I've got Grey Goose and Absolut." Finn said. "I'll need two shot glasses and the Absolut. I need to get Kurt of my mind completely." Blaine said. "Ok, dude." Finn went downstairs and came back with the alcohol. "You're only going to have a beer Finn?" Blaine asked, pouring vodka in the two shot glasses. "I guess I'll do a couple shots with you." Finn said taking a shot glass. **

** After each had had 12 shots, they were on the floors laughing with each other. "No, no, no, no, no. Your stepbrother is absolutely insane. He is so fucking needy!" Blaine said hanging onto Finn. "I know he is insane when it comes to all his shopping. He must spend $1000 each week on clothes!" Finn said to Blaine. "Why couldn't I just have had you instead?" Blaine blurted out. "Why me! I'm just an awkward, tall, guy. Nothing special." Finn said. "No you are so hot and, and, and cute, an, and sexy!" Blaine stuttered. "You, you, you think? Wow Rachael never told me that kinda stuff." Finn said. "He, Hey I think we should get to bed, it's, it's like 1:00 am" Blaine said laughing for no reason. "O, Ok," Finn said standing up, pulling Blaine up with him.**

** As they walked to Finn's bed, Blaine tripped and they fell on each other, Blaine toppling on top of Finn. "Sor, Sorry man," Blaine said, but Finn just pulled him closer. "Di, did you really mean all that? About me being totally hot?" Finn asked. "Ye, yeah!" Blaine said. And then all of a sudden Blaine's lips were on Finn's. The kiss was sloppy and full of need. Then Blaine pulled away saying, "N, no, Finn. We're dr, drunk out of our minds!" " I don't care." Finn said. Then Blaine dove in again, this kiss more passionate, each person fighting for dominance. Finn separated to lift Blaine up and push him up against the wall. Finn's mouth soon moved to Blaine's neck. Then on thing led to another and soon they were on Finn's bed, heavily making out. Blaine moved tore off Finn's shirt and pants, until only his boxers were obstructing his view of Finn's ginormous monster cock. There was a small wet spot where he was leaking and Blaine pulled down the boxers and Finn's member popped out. "That has to be at least 12 inches! I can't fit that all in my mouth!" Blaine exclaimed, before Finn forced Blaine's, head down on his cock. Blaine started at the head and swirled his tongue along Finn's slit. After Blaine's mouth accepted the intrusion, Blaine bobbed his had down deeper until he had all of Finn in his mouth. Finn pulled Blaine off of his cock, turned him around and rammed his cock into Blaine's hole. Blaine moaned in pleasure, and loved feeling Finn inside of him. "God you're so fucking tight," Finn slurred. "Finn, fuck me harder!" Blaine moaned. Finn soon started to thrust in and out of Blaine. "FUCK YES! FASTER! HARDER FINN! I LOVE YOUR GIANT COCK IN MY TINY ASSHOLE!" Blaine yelled. Blaine clenched around Finn's dick as Blaine ejaculated all over their chests. That pushed Finn over the top and came and filled Blaine with his cum. After a few more adrenaline filled thrusts, Finn pulled out of Blaine and they both fell on the bed, passed out.**

**A/N: So again sorry for not updating! Let me know what you think! Please drop a review!**


	3. The Day After

**Pairing: Blaine & Finn (Flaine, Blinn)**

**A/N: *sigh* I haven't really found much inspiration to write lately. I've been going through some writer's block and it sucks. But I'm back, can't promise you when the next update will be but I'll do my best to make it soon. Sorry if it sucks :P**

** Blaine woke up and had no idea where he was. All he could tell was that he was naked and that his ass hurt. He turned around to see a completely passed out, Finn. Not quite realizing what had happened yet, Blaine got up and went to the bathroom. He grabbed some ibuprofen from the cabinet and took two. That's when Blaine had put two and two together. Freaking out, he quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. He got in his car and drove home as fast as he could, trying to remember what he had done last night. Finn, finally coming to his senses, woke up, and the first thing he did was run to the bathroom and throw up. Finn had a raging headache, and couldn't think straight. He decided to go downstairs and just relax and wait for the hangover to subside. As he went downstairs he saw a phone on the living room table. "Look's like Blaine's," Finn mumbled. He picked it up and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. As he did he wondered why Blaine's phone was here. Blaine wasn't over at the house, was he? Finn couldn't remember anything. That's when he heard his cell phone start ringing. Finn picked it up and saw Blaine's house phone on the caller I.D. "Hey, Blaine." Finn said as he drank his coffee. "Finn! Uh, I believe I had left my cell phone over at your house when I visited last night. Sorry about that, um can we meet in Lima Bean? I need to talk to you about something." Blaine said, sounding quite panicked. "Uh, sure Blaine. I'll be there in 10." Finn said before hanging up. Finn drank his coffee, put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on, and started to walk to the Lima Bean. **

** Since it was early February, it was still quite cold, so Finn wore his fleece. When he got to the Lima Bean, he saw Blaine there with two medium drips, sitting in the far back of the shop. "Hey Blaine!" Finn said. "Finn, I think we need to talk about last night. We kinda, uh, did some stuff," Blaine said, nervously looking around. "Really, like what? Did we like go to a club or something? I really over and I don't really remember anything." Finn said, very confused. Should I tell him, Blaine wondered. "Uh, Finn, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I came over to your house, and we had a lot to drink, and we sorta had sex." Blaine said, looking down at his coffee. When Blaine looked up, Finn was already getting up and starting to leave. "Wait, Finn! Please can we talk about this?' Blaine pleaded as Finn started to walk away. "Nothing to talk about. We were both drunk and that's that." Finn said angrily and with that he was gone. Blaine just sat there. He couldn't believe what had happened. Blaine walked home, crying. He didn't know what he was going to do. He felt he just ruined the best friendship in his life. **

** He dreaded going to Glee the next day. Of course Finn was there, and he acted like Blaine wasn't even there. "Ok guys we need to find a lead for Grease. Ryder! You would be a perfect Danny." Finn said not even looking at Blaine. "Uh Finn, is there any possible role for me?" Blaine said, looking at Finn with hope. "You know Blaine, you were awesome in West Side Story, but I don't think Grease is your… calling," Finn said looking at his clipboard. "But Finn, this is my last year. Is there any role?" Blaine pleaded. "Teen Angel, I guess." Finn said giving Blaine an odd look. Glee ended quickly and Blaine walked up to Finn. "Finn, I know you're pissed, but we need to talk about this." Blaine said closing the door to the choir room. "No, Blaine. There isn't anything to talk about. You had taken advantage of me while I was drunk and that's all there is to it. I don't think I wanna hang around with someone like that." Finn said starting to walk out. "Finn! Please, I had already lost Kurt! Please don't let me lose you to! We were both extremely drunk! It never meant to happen! I'm so so sorry." Blaine said breaking down crying. Finn looked at him. He didn't know what to do. The only reason he was avoiding Blaine was because he always had feelings for him. He was afraid that if he avoided Blaine, the feelings would just go away. But now here was the senior, breaking down crying on the floor because of him. Finn rushed over. "Blaine. Come here," Finn said, as he embraced Blaine in his arms. Blaine just nuzzled into his neck. "Blaine, I'm sorry. I won't make the same mistakes my brother made." Finn said, still clutching Blaine to him. "Finn, I'm so sorry." Blaine sobbed. "Blaine, I never meant to hurt you this way. I was only avoiding you… because… I really like you. I was just afraid of those emotions." Finn said, allowing Blaine to look up at him. His beautiful hazel eyes were glassy from his tears. "Come on, Blaine get up, lets go to the Lima Bean and we can talk things out." Finn said, picking Blaine up off the ground to his feet. **

** They got into Finn's truck, and drove to get some coffee. As they sat down Blaine still wouldn't look at Finn. "So you have feelings for me?" Blaine questioned. "Well I mean after what happened to me and Rachel I realize that was always eventually going to end. I guess with her I've never really felt love. I mean I realize why Rachel never made me feel good. I guess I was just trying to be that normal jock, guess I wasn't as straight at I thought I was." Finn admitted. "Oh Finn! You're perfect! Don't think like that!" Blaine said, shaking Finn's hands, "Hey come on, I want to show you some place really special." Blaine got up and dragged Finn to his truck. Blaine got into the drivers seat, and asked Finn for the keys. "Dude, it's my truck. I kinda wanna drive." Finn said. "No, Finn it's my special spot. Not yours. So give me the keys and enjoy the ride." Blaine said. Finn surrendered his car keys, and Blaine started the engine. They drove to the forest on the other side of ****Lima, and got out of the car. **

** They walked along the side until they came to a large stump. Blaine started to walk into the forest and kept turning right after every stump. Finally they reached an opening, and Finn gazed in awe. It was a beautiful meadow, with a giant tree in the very middle of the field. The grass was covered in small white flowers, and butterflies were fluttering everywhere. "Blaine, this is… this is… wow," Finn stuttered, "How did you find this place?" Blaine chuckled to himself, "My brother and I used to come here all the time before he left. It was sort of our secret hideout. We would climb that tree and just sit on the branches and talk. It was amazing. I thought maybe we could come here together every now and then. Come and just talk to each other." Blaine smiled at Finn, waiting for a response. "That would be amazing Blaine." Finn walked over and gave Blaine a big hug. "You sure you're going to be okay about this Finn?" Blaine asked. "Definitely, just not sure if I am ready to go public." Finn said, looking quite embarrassed. "Finn, I don't care at all. Hey you wanna go to my house? I just got Les Miserables on DVD, and I think you would really enjoy it!" Blaine said. Finn gave Blaine one of his dopey smiles, "Yeah, that would be great."****  
**

**A/N: So again sorry for not updating! Thinking this is going to be about 10 chapters. A couple chapters will be fluffy stuff but will have some serious topics handled. Let me know what you think! Please drop a review!**


	4. Where Do We Begin?

**Pairing: Blaine & Finn (Flaine, Blinn)**

**A/N: YAY FINALLY AN UPDATE THAT IS LIKE REALLY EARLY! Feel I've been kinda sloppy on updating so here is another chapter! Sorry again if it sucks, still writers block, just not feeling it.**

**Finn and Blaine started goi****ng to their little "secret hideout" every now and then. Blaine having to lead Finn until he finally got the hang of where to turn and go. They would mainly just talk about each other's days, and how they were feeling. They would tell each other what they want their futures to be like, how many kids they wanted to have, and where they would want to settle down. "Finn, I need to ask you something," Blaine said as he sat with Finn on a branch of the tree, watching the sun set. "What are you going to tell Kurt, don't you think he'll get slightly pissed off?" Blaine asked concerned. "Blaine, I'll handle Kurt. Trust me he won't be a problem." Finn said as Blaine laid his head on his shoulder.**

**Eventually summer rolled in, and Kurt came back for a couple days on holiday, needing to go back as soon as possible since he got promoted at . Finn greeted him at the airport with a big hug. "I've really missed you, Kurt." Finn said as soon as he saw his brother come to the arrival wing of the airport. They went to Breadstix for dinner, and when they got home Kurt went to bed rather early since he had departed from New York early in the morning. Finn sat in his room, looking at a picture of Blaine and him sitting in the choir room. Tina had been more than happy to take the picture, claiming Finn and Blaine were her OTP, whatever that meant. He contemplated how he would tell Kurt without making him really upset. Not just that he was dating his ex-boyfriend, but that Kurt had had a crush on him during their sophomore year. Who knows, maybe Kurt was clingy. Finn had talked to Blaine about it the next day, asking how he may approach the situation. Blaine said he was sure everything would go fine, and gave Finn a soft reassuring kiss. They said they would go to Lima Bean over the weekend, and if he wanted, they could go with Kurt to the airport the next morning. **

**The night before their little date, Finn was wondering about when he was going to deliver the big news to Kurt. He wanted to tell him before he left, but didn't know how too. Then he got a text from Blaine, saying that he loved him, and would see him tomorrow at the Lima Bean. That made all of Finn's doubts and worries go away. If Kurt really cared for him and Blaine, he would understand. I mean Kurt was a pretty understanding guy, right? The next morning Finn texted Blaine, saying he was going to bring Kurt along, thinking it would be better if they told him together. He went downstairs, finding Kurt sitting their, reading Vogue. "Good morning Kurt, hey do you want to go to the Lima Bean? I know you fly out tomorrow morning, and just want to spend a little bit more time with you before you leave." Finn said, sitting down with his stepbrother. "Sure Finn, hey actually after do you wanna go to the mall? I have seen your wardrobe lately, and think you need some new clothes." Kurt said, not taking his eyes of his magazine. "What's wrong with what I wear?" Finn asked, looking down at his jeans, white t-shirt, and his favorite red hoodie. "Finn, everything is pretty much stained, and they are about a year old! Everyone needs new clothes at some point." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Fine, we can go. Lets just go now; you know how Lima Bean can get crowded on weekends. " Finn said, grabbing his keys.**

**They drove over to the Lima Bean, and Kurt kept on talking about NYADA and his internship at . They went in, Kurt ordering a Grande Nonfat Mocha and Finn getting two medium drips. "Why are you getting two, Finn? Tired this morning?" Kurt asked, waiting for his order. "Oh, uh, I forgot to tell you, we are sorta meeting Blaine here. You know how he likes his coffee." Finn said, tapping his fingers on the counter. "Finn! Are you trying to get us back together? I broke up with him for a reason, and not just so you could get us back together like this." Kurt said angrily. "No! Kurt we just wanted to tell you something important, and he wanted to be there for it." Finn said, refusing to make eye contact with Kurt. They walked to a table in the back and waited for Blaine, Kurt fuming the entire time, still believing this was some set up Finn created. **

**Blaine scurried through the door, spotting the two and smiled as he walked over. He sat down and took his coffee. "So, what do you two want to talk to me about?" Kurt asked, settling down from what he thought was a get back together. Blaine and Finn exchanged looks. Blaine gave Finn an encouraging smile, and Finn took a deep breath and said, "Well, Kurt where do we begin."**

******A/N: So again sorry for not updating! Thinking this is going to be about 10 chapters maybe more. Depends on review I get. A couple chapters will be fluffy stuff but will have some good stuff too. Let me know what you think! Please drop a review!**  



End file.
